landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Prop
A prop is any asset provided by the developers that can not be altered using the Building Tools (add tool, delete tool, etc.). Overview Props exist so players have items to place with finely-rendered textures (more complex shading, small-scale patterns). They offer an option for items that can be placed quickly and easily. *All props are placed the Prop Palette while in Build Mode. All props can be resized, turned in every direction, and tinted. :*You will need to have the mined resources, a variety of wood from trees, and, in some cases composite resources to place them. 'Obtaining Props:' #Innate Items - many props are innate and will show in the Prop Palette as soon as you create a character. #Some props are non-innate. They must be discovered as recipes or unlocked using the Lumen Station. Keep in mind that recipe is a misnomer, as props are not crafted. Prop Uses Props can be used to add detail to anything you build on your claim, but they can also be manipulated in unique ways too. They come in a few varieties, described in section below. Generalized Uses Props range from furniture items like beds and seating to decorative, decorative items like lighting and rugs, and even more esoteric items like pipes and rope. General props might remain stationary and some may have moderate interactive actions, like doors that can be opened and closed. The general props are so varied they have too many cate Examples: *Decorative: props that are strictly intended to add additional detail that you may not want to create by hand using the building tools (eg. a couch) *Fully functional or interactive: props that serve a functional purpose, like storage chests , which act as containers to hold extra materials, other props, clothing and various gear (e.g. Gathering Tools) or bookcases that work like secret doors. Story Tools Story tools are a collection of special-effects props that add interactivity and action to a build site. They help bring a site "to life" by taking it beyond the static and create an experience. This can include adding creature props that look like the enemies and monsters that can attack in the Chaos Caverns, but that players can set with behaviors like whether or not to attack visitors. Emitters The Story tools are just one aspect of the special effects. Players can also use a wide range pf Emitters to add fog, fire, waterfalls and more. Relationship to Linking and Triggering Linking and triggering is a system that players can use to 'marry' all props that have actions (doors, creatures, etc) with their build sites, by designating any areas they create to trigger an action on the build site. Prop Categories in Landmark The props in Landmark are organized in logical groups. You can see these when you open the mega-palette and look at the Prop Palette while in Build Mode. For example, all lights are grouped and they are sorted into subcategories, based on how they naturally "attach" to what you build. *For example the Chandelier (Intricate) is a Ceiling light, because it want to orient in that position. *The Candle Group (Large) naturally tries to attach to any horizontal position, aligned with the ground, which makes them a Ground light, just like the Brazier (Iron Flared). *The Wall Sconce (Small) want to attach the a wall, hence the category as a Wall light. Prop Categories on the Wiki :Note to Editors: see the Category dictionary before adding any props to categories or please skip adding them to categories to prevent errors and additional administrative work. Props are among the most diverse items in Landmark and, as such, they have massive number of categories. The categories on this wiki are primarily based on those one will find them in when opening the Prop Palette while in-game. The Props Category Page for the has the most complete list of props already on this wiki, as it is the "top" level or main category for all props. Below, you will find subcategories found grouped with props and, within most of those below, another, "deeper" layer of subcategories. Props by Categories Below you will find many of the major sub-catgeory pages of props, but each will have a list with it's related, "deeper" sub-categories if any exist. *'Culinary props'- includes the subcaegories of food and other culinary items *'Decorative props (Decor)' - art, rugs, vases, all of the "finishing touches" one might add to a room are included in the sub-categories defined by as this type. *'Furniture' - all of the major room defining items like beds, sofas and so on are found in various subcategories related to this type. *'Lighting props' - as the name implies any prop that gives off light is found in many subcategories assocaited with this type. *'Doors' *'Movers' *'Hardware' - if it might be found in a real-world hardware store (e.g. pipes for plumbing, glass for windows) it will be found in the various subcategories tied to this type. You will also find "warehouse" style props like crates grouped here. *'Storage' (all vaults, chests - functional storage) *'Special effects' - Story Tools, Emitters, and other props commonly used for Linking and Triggering *'Creature props' any creature that can be placed as a prop and used fro battle with visitors is found here *'Category:Themed prop lists' - acts as a way to group props normally found in multiple categories. It is only for props on a page and that page should follow the format with (List) in its page title. For example, the Fjorden Props (List). Innate Prop Lists Like all other items, some props are innate. All characters have many props in the Prop Palette as soon as they start out. *Innate Props (List) - a list of most of the innate props. Some categories of innate props can be found on their own lists such as: :*Innate Creature Props (List) - a list of the Creature Props everyone starts with :*Innate Special Effects Props (List) *Seasonal Props (List) - as of 2016, all seasonal props are innate :Nature props: All props found in the biomes are innate. This includes: *Deciduous Biome Props (List) *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Possible Bugs When using the modular, compact version of Build Mode, for may need to reopen the full size User Interface (UI) window and clear any prior searches. The modular mode will not show the keywords and you can not clear it from there. For example, if you searched for candle, you would only see candle props in modular mode, until you open the full sized Build Mode mega palette, delete the word, candle, and refresh the search by hitting the magnifying glass. Other Info During alpha and closed beta, props were crafted. Thankfully, they were folded into the building system, after player feedback. By having them tied to building, the creative process is not interrupted to craft. Category:Props